


maybe, i'm afraid

by beammetothemoon, sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammetothemoon/pseuds/beammetothemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: An AU where Branlin meets a less upright man before meeting Lou, and Branlin and Lou meet under much less pleasant circumstances.





	maybe, i'm afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Lou, as always, belongs to beammetothemoon. Plus, she did a lot of the heavy lifting on this fic by writing most of Lou's dialogue. All the real good stuff, especially.
> 
> The title is a lovelytheband song

Branlin meets Kostis while she’s shopping for food.  She’s planning a long trip south, and she needs to find enough- affordable- food.  As she reaches for the bread, a man runs into her, nearly knocking her over. Her food goes tumbling to the ground.

“Goodness, I’m sorry,” the man says, reaching down to help rebalance her before helping to pick up the goods.  “I’ll pay for this, and for, you know, less dusty food.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Branlin says with a smile as she bends down.  “I’m going on an adventure anyway. I’m sure it’ll get dusty on the road. Just a bit more seasoning this way.”

The man laughs, straightening when everything is back in her basket.  “Where are you heading, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind, and I don’t really know.  I’m really at the start of something-everything!” Branlin says.  She bites her lip for a second. “Oh, geez, I’m blabbing.”

“Please, don’t apologize,” the man says, touching her arm.  It makes her breath catch in her throat, just the simple touch.  “What kind of adventure are you going on?”

“I’m not playing coy when I say that I don’t know,” Branlin says.  “I just want to see the world. I figure I’d head south and see what I find.”

“That’s the direction I’m heading as well!” the man says.  “How fortuitous. Maybe- and tell me if this is too forward- but maybe we should travel together!”

Branlin finds herself beaming back at the man.  Maybe it’s not the smartest idea to wander off with someone she doesn’t know, but she is trying to embrace life’s unexpected adventures, so she nods.  

“I’m Branlin.  If we’re going to travel together, we should probably know each other’s names,” she says.

“I’m Kostis,” the man says, holding out his hand.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too,” Branlin says.

Her hand warms as she shakes his hand.  When he wraps an arm around her as they walk out of town together, she doesn’t protest.  It makes her feel wanted in a way that she’s never felt wanted before. It feels right.

* * *

 

“What would you say if I told you I wanted to overthrow the royal family and the guard?” Kostis asks her a week later.

Branlin laughs for a long moment, looking up at him from where she’s been curled up in his lap all night.  When she sees the look on his face, she stops laughing. “You’re serious.”

“Yes, I am,” Kostis says, cupping her cheek.  “And I have a way to do it, too.”

“You’re serious,” Branlin repeats.

“Come with me and see,” Kostis says.

Branlin finds herself nodding slowly, despite her misgivings.  After all, this doesn’t sound… good. But Kostis cares for her, touches a part of her that she didn’t know existed.  That has to count for something.

* * *

 

With Branlin joined up, they make rapid progress.  Summoning ancient magical weapons works much better with an expert in arcane history on board.  

There are sacrifices that must be made, Kostis says, for the greater good.

There is a town in the way, and Branlin convinces him to give them a chance to flee.  Some refuse, and Branlin feels sick as they clear them out by force.

But Branlin is a master of compartmentalizing.  She can separate the cold pillar of ambition from the kind man who makes her rest when she works too hard, who strokes her hair to help her fall asleep.

They take prisoners because they need information.  Kostis tortures them to try to extract what they need.  Branlin patches them up as best she can, tries to persuade them to just tell them.  To make it end. Convinces Kostis that some of the more extreme methods are too much.  Quiets the part of her mind that says things are wrong until it’s so soft she can’t hear it anymore.

This attracts attention from do-gooders, of course.  They’re getting closer to completion, so it’s bound to happen.  

Branlin does her best to ignore that, and she focuses instead on the work and on her love for Kostis.  That’s better.

* * *

 

“Our information says that the runaway prince has taken an interest in stopping us,” Kostis says in their morning meeting.  “Should Prince Luciano do something foolish like decide that he wants to infiltrate our stronghold, please try to take him prisoner.   He would be full of information, not to mention the potential to ransom him back to the crown- or enemies of the crown.”

Over the next few months, Prince Luciano becomes a thorn in their side.  He stops their supply caravans, interrupts their communication, and just generally causes problems.  

It frustrates Kostis to no end, but Branlin doesn’t pay him much mind.  As long as the prince stays out of her personal way, she’s not going to really bother thinking about him too much.  

Until, of course, she turns around one day to see a stranger standing there, sword drawn.  It takes her a moment to connect the man before her with the man causing them such trouble, but the University had a portrait of the royal family.  Prince Luciano looks pretty darn close to his portrait.

“This isn't a good idea, you know,” Branlin says, face twisting into a small frown.  “This isn't going to end well for you. If you turn back and leave, I won't hurt you.”

“No sudden movements and I won’t hurt you!” Prince Luciano says.  

“Cute,” Branlin says, flicking her fingers at him.  

A series of missiles shoot from her fingers, weakened without her arcane focus’ assistance.  They hit his chest, staggering the prince for a moment.

Branlin hopes that'll be enough to dissuade him, but when he recovers himself, he approaches her with his sword raised again.  

Prince Luciano swings at her, slicing into her leg.  The pain burns as the sword cuts through skin and muscle to hit bone.  

Clutching her leg, she's able to shuffle back far enough to give her enough space to cast fireball.  Mindful of what Kostis said about him being a VIP, she doesn't focus the fireball right at Luciano. She wouldn't want to burn him to a crisp.

Instead, it focuses on herself, wrapping around her in a blaze that that doesn't pain her, simply warm her.  She can't help but smile at the feeling of her magic thrumming through her body.

Prince Luciano is caught in the outskirts of the blast, propelling him against the wall.  He hits the wall with a loud clang that turns into a scrape as he slides to the ground to a heap.

Branlin limps over to him when he stays down.  Her leg barely feels like it can support her, but she pushes past that to kneel beside Luciano.  

She pulls his helmet off and checks his pulse.  Still breathing, good.

That fireball would’ve caused enough of a commotion to attract some guardsmen- she’s assuming those originally posted outside her study are dead- so she doesn’t bother trying to raise any other kind of alarm.  The blood loss makes her a bit more patient than usual.

While she waits for the telltale sign of stomping feet, Branlin eases herself all the way to the ground.  She really fucking hates being stabbed.

“Sweetheart!” It’s Kostis who arrives first, sweeping into the room.  He bolts across the room, seemingly ignoring the prince sprawled on his floor.  “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’ll live, Kostis,” Branlin says, grateful for how he takes over holding her wound closed, so she doesn’t have to worry about bleeding out.  “I did capture you a prince, however.”

Kostis tears his eyes away from her to Prince Luciano, still unconscious on the ground.  When he looks back at her, his eyes are narrowed, handsome face twisted in hatred.

“I am going to make him regret ever laying a hand on you,” Kostis practically hisses.

“Sweetheart, you know I don’t like it when you torture people for personal pleasure.  Or at all,” Branlin chides lightly, stroking his cheek with her unbloodied hand. “Please don’t do anything too nasty.”

“You are too gentle,” Kostis says, gaze softening.  “He hurt you.”

“If I was gentle, he’d be a little more conscious.  A little less slammed against the wall and scorched,” Branlin says.  “But please, Kostis.”

“Let’s just get you to the healer,” Kostis says.  

Kostis waves his hand and a bit of force lifts her up.  She floats by the prince’s still unconscious form, in the process of having his armor removed.

Well, she tried to warn him.  

* * *

 

The next time Branlin sees Prince Luciano, it’s after Kostis has worked him over once.  He's in quite a state, lip split and face bruised. There’s also burn marks on his cheek, healed over a day, and Branlin feels a twinge of regret.  When she takes a step closer, she notices the blood on his legs and frowns.

Vengeance she hadn't asked for.  

“Another round already?” Prince Luciano asks.  

Branlin shakes her head as she kneels beside him.  “Not quite.”

Prince Luciano flinches as Branlin's fingertip hovers right over the worst of the bruising.  She casts a light frost over the area, to help soothe it.

“My name is Branlin,” she says.  She gestures towards his leg. “May I?  I have some bandages.”

“I don't really have much choice,” Prince Luciano points out.  

“If you don't want me to bandage it, I won't.  But I worry it might become infected in here,” Branlin says.  

Prince Luciano nods his assent, and Branlin gets to work cleaning his wound.  

“Sorry,” she says as he hisses in pain, “I think he wanted to make us match.”

“You're the woman who knocked me out,” Prince Luciano says, backing away as much as his shackles will allow.  “You almost burned me alive!”

“If I had wanted to burn you alive, you would be ash.”  Branlin drops her hands into her lap. “I warned you. And unless you attack me, I'm not going to hurt you, so please let me finish the bandaging.”

Prince Luciano nods again.  He watches her as she winds the bandages around his leg.  

“I'm afraid I'm at a loss as far as what's happening,” Prince Luciano says when she's done.  

“You broke in here.  I took you prisoner because you insisted on fighting instead of fleeing.   Despite my protests, Kostis is torturing you for information. Personally, I'm trying to make you at least a bit more comfortable,” Branlin says.  

“Why?” Prince Luciano asks.

Branlin shrugs.  “I disagree with torture.”

“I can help you get out of here,” Prince Luciano says, leaning forward.  

Branlin smiles wanly and shrugs.  “I'm not a prisoner. I love him.  I just disagree with him on some things.”

Prince Luciano shakes his head a little.  “Why are you here?”

Branlin gets to her feet.  “If you tell me what Kostis wants to know, I can get you out of here.  You don’t have to go through another round of torture, through more pain.”

“Why would I do that?” Prince Luciano asks.

“Because it’s better than being tortured again?  Kostis wants to make a good world. I understand his methods are harsh, but the world will be better afterwards,” Branlin says honestly.  

“You really might as well kill me now,” Prince Luciano says, making firm eye contact with her.

“But why?” Branlin asks.  

“I am not going to break my vow to my god, or my people.  I may hate my brother, but I won’t betray him, either,” Prince Luciano says.  Just talking about his vows seems to fill him with a new energy. “For as long as I live, I’m just going to be a thorn in your side.”

“Your god doesn’t seem to be helping you, so why bother keeping your vow?  Come to think of it, it’s not like the status quo is doing your people much good.  And if your brother _hurt you_ , why shouldn’t you try to hurt him worse?” Branlin says, realizing she’s breathing heavily.  She takes a steadying breath. “But it’s not like you’re going to be much of a thorn from in here.  That’s not much of a threat.”

“What do you mean that my god isn’t helping me?  I will have you know that my god is certainly helping me, and I will continue to serve my god until my dying breath,” Luciano says, frowning.  “If you won’t kill me, I will simply show you how much of a bother I can be!”

“Well, you’re still in your cell, aren’t you?  Kostis and I are getting closer and closer to our goals, so your god doesn’t seem to be doing much,” Branlin says.  With a pang of empathy for her prisoner, she rests a hand on his shoulder. “What are you going to do? Bother us into submission from your cell?”

Luciano shoves her hand away roughly, which, well, Branlin should have expected.  “I’m still breathing, aren’t I? If all I can do is bother you right now, then that’s what I’m going to do.  But be warned: bigger things are coming.”

Branlin’s heart pounds in her ears at the force of Luciano’s words.  There is something behind them foreign, unfamiliar, and alarming. She may be a genius, but she can’t come up with the word to describe it.

With a strange rush of shame, she looks at the stone wall behind Luciano, rather than talking to him directly.  She’s never had this problem before, even after doing something truly terrible.

“It’s going to get worse, you know.  I can only get him to restrain himself so much for so long,” Branlin says.  She rubs at her leg, where his blade sliced through her. “He doesn’t like you very much.  Someone will be by with some food and water soon.”

Branlin exits the cell before Luciano can say anything else.  When it’s slammed shut behind her, she leans against it, letting her head knock against it gently.

Despite his foolish lack of self preservation, Branlin finds Luciano intriguing.  After a round or two of torture, many people are begging her to take their secrets, or to secret them away, or they tell her false things in the hopes it will grant them a reprieve at least.  She had assumed a prince would be easier, so accustomed to a soft life.

Feeling drained, Branlin shuffles over to the equipment storage.  She browses through his belongings, not finding anything of particular note.  Well, it was unlikely that she was going to find her answer in there anyway.

Branlin goes to bed early that night, but despite her tiredness she can’t fall asleep.  She stares into the darkness, thinking about the prisoner below. It’s never easy to sleep when they have prisoners that Kostis is torturing, but tonight is especially hard.  

The bed shifts underneath her as Kostis comes to bed a few hours later.  He wraps his arms around her, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry.  I meant to come to bed earlier, but I had too much to do,” Kostis murmurs.  

“It’s okay,” Branlin says.  

Kostis presses his check to her shoulder.  “One day, this will all be over. There will be no more need for torture or pain.”

“I can’t wait for that day,” Branlin says.  

“Let me do something to relax you,” Kostis says.

Branlin nods and Kostis sits up to straddle her.  His fingers work nimbly to massage her neck and shoulders.  He hums softly, a soothing tune that soon has Branlin fading into an unsteady sleep.

It’s conviction, Branlin realizes before falling asleep.  Luciano speaks with such conviction.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Branlin stands in the corner while Kostis works over Luciano.  He hadn’t objected to her wanting to watch, even though she was very clear that she wouldn’t be participating.  This isn't the first time she's wanted to see for herself.

It’s startling to watch the hands that touch her with such love and kindness cause someone's face to twist in such pain.  She winces as Luciano's one liners turn to nothing but groans of pain.

When Kostis turns back to her, apparently done for the day.  She leans up to give him a quick kiss caressing his cheek; he doesn't touch her because his hands are stained with blood.  

“I'll be along when I'm done,” Branlin says softly.  “I hate seeing this side of you.”

“Ah, my sweetheart, I held back because I thought you might,” Kostis murmurs so Luciano can't hear.  

“Thank you,” Branlin says.  “I'll see you later.”

When Kostis is gone, Branlin kneels in front of Luciano again.  She does a once over of his injuries- somehow less severe than they should've been, judging from what she just witnessed- and starts wiping the blood from his face gently.  

“Does he know what you're doing?” Luciano asks quietly.  

Branlin's gaze flicks over to his soft amber eyes.  “Of course. We are partners, even if we disagree on things like the importance of minimizing collateral damage and how we treat our prisoners.”

Luciano presses his lips together for a moment.  “It seems rather odd, this whole procedure that you have here.  How does a person become partners with a person like that?”

Branlin smiles as the memory of meeting Kostis.  “I was shopping for food. He knocked me over on accident, offered to pay for my food, and we just started talking.  It was like talking to someone that I had known for my entire life, like nothing I had ever experienced. I can understand why he would seem unkind from where you’re sitting, but Kostis is just… very single-minded in the pursuit of his goals.”

She flicks a soft beam of ice on the more prominent bruising on his abdomen; his shirt has been torn to shreds.  

“Birds of a feather, it would seem,” Luciano says with a laugh.  “He is as absorbed in his pursuit of power as you are devoted to him.  Tell me, does it ever worry you?”

“We are devoted to each other,” Branlin says with a bit of an edge in her voice.  “I’m not sure what I would have to be worried about?”

“Perhaps that one day he would have to choose between you and the goals he holds so dear?” Luciano asks.

Branlin lets her head fall back as she laughs.  “Maybe he’d choose his goals. Maybe he’d choose me.  But he is kind and loving and makes me feel wanted in a way that nobody has ever wanted me.  Besides, if I had captured someone that you love along with you, and Kostis was torturing them instead of you, would you hold onto your vows or saved your loved one?”

Luciano looks her straight in the eye and there’s no waver in his voice.  “My vows. There is no one I love more than them, and I suspect your Kostis is just the same.  I’m still rather confused about why you willingly put yourself in a situation where you will almost certainly be the second choice.  You can’t find love elsewhere?”

Branlin nods a little.  She had expected that Luciano would choose his vows.  Despite the obvious differences between Kostis and Luciano, Branlin can see the similarities between the two men as well.

“You’re acting like I went out looking for love.  I didn’t,” Branlin says with a shrug, casting about to try to justify herself.  “I went out looking for something to _do_ beyond academia.  See what’s out in the world.  That I found someone I love and who loves me so wholly is just an unexpectedly wonderful bonus.”

“What exactly are you _doing_?  Patching up torture victims does not sound exciting or luxurious.  Definitely not work for a woman like you,” Luciano says, adjusting how he’s sitting.  

By now, Branlin is done rendering what little first aid she can.  Normally, this is where she’d leave- it’s not like Luciano is giving her any information, and she doesn’t think he’s actually going to give up anything.  But, well, she’s enjoying herself on some level.

"I'm not after luxury, and I do a lot more than patch up torture victims- that's just a bit of a hobby." Branlin laughs a little, even if it's not really funny.  "I can count on one hand the number of people that know more about arcane history than me- and I know them all personally. I spent years studying and learning and it never accomplished anything.  Now, we sure are going to accomplish something. Besides, aren't you the runaway prince? You're not really where you're supposed to be, even setting aside the whole dungeon thing."

Luciano studies her a moment before he speaks. "Not where I ought to be because I'm royalty? Fate makes no mistakes. I'm exactly where I should be, and you are as well. Perhaps we were not brought together to murder one another but for a greater purpose?"

Branlin looks away from his gaze.  She doesn't particularly want to talk about this.  

"Spoken like a true royal.  Fate makes no mistakes? Tell that to your subjects that work to the bone for meager scraps.  Tell that to the little girls who grow up in a glass box, more prized horses than people. I was just a prized gem, before now, nothing more." Branlin looks back to Luciano.  "But maybe we were brought together for a greater purpose. If you tell Kostis what he wants to know, it'll lessen the collateral damage. We'll know where to strike to lessen the amount of casualties.  And you can live, too, which I know isn't your main concern, but it must be a nice bonus."

Luciano runs his fingers through his hair, shackle clanking as he thinks.  

"You're a smart woman," he observes. "So you must know that's not what I meant, and you must know there are other ways to lift up our people... as well as win their adoration."

Branlin smiles at him.  "I think that if you had stayed in your castle, in your princely duties, you could've done plenty to help people, if helping people is what you want- take your family's wealth and distribute it how you see fit, fight for big change.  You certainly have the strength of will to do so. I think you didn't like the confines of living in a castle, so you left to be a hero. I understand."

"Perhaps I spoke too soon." Luciano's lips tighten as he pauses to think. "This is truly what you think of me? A spoiled royal on an arrogant quest for glory? If that is the case, and if I were you, I definitely would not have allowed me to live this long."

Branlin tilts her head to watch him, not surprised by his ire but still intrigued by the strength of his feeling.  "I didn't mean any offense. I'm sorry. If I thought you were just an arrogant royal, I wouldn't be sitting here for so long.  I think you're a good man- a man of action who wants to do good, and that's admirable, I suppose. But maybe because I've only known you as a pain in our side, I can't see you sitting still in a castle for too long."

"And neither can I sit in a dungeon. Is there nothing I can say to get you to release me?"  Luciano says.

"You can tell me about the defenses and join our cause?"  Branlin says hopefully. She doesn’t actually think this will work, but she has to try.  “I promise you no more harm will come to you, and I will do all I can to keep casualties to a minimum.”

Luciano is quiet for some time then a sigh breaks his silence. "Alright...I see that we are going to get nowhere without some sort of compromise...I will provide some information, but it comes at a cost."

Branlin is now watching him more carefully, because she's not sure where this is going.  She already knows him well enough to know that he’s not going to hand over the information.  "And what's the cost?"

"Information for information seems fair. I'd like to know more about you,” Luciano says.

Branlin blinks, because what?  But she nods. "Okay. Tell me something about the defenses, and I'll tell you something about myself."

"Ah," Luciano raises a finger. "I prefer to take it slow. Let us ease into this business. You are asking quite a bit of me...you know, betraying my kingdom, breaking my vows, and all..."

 The worst thing that can happen is Luciano simply doesn’t say anything; there’s nothing for Branlin to lose here, so she nods.  "Okay. I do know you're a man of principle. Do you want to know something specific?"

"I find that the most important things you can learn about a person are the things they elect to tell you themselves...so no. I'd much rather you decide. What would you like me to know?"  Luciano says, watching her with something akin to anticipation on his face.

"I'm afraid I'm pretty boring."  Branlin considers for a long moment.  "I grew up in a castle, too. It was a gorgeous place, with wonderfully tall towers.  I wasn’t a prince, of course, but I was an academic since age 4 or so at a highly esteemed university.  I've written more papers and books and treatises than half of the tenured professors in the country. If you're ever in need of an arcane historian, I'm your woman.  Does that get me any information?"

"That is… quite impressive," Luciano says with a smile as he attempts to rub at his wrists under his shackles. "I suppose that is a fair amount of information. I will give you something in return." He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth as he thinks, then his smile returns. "While I do enjoy a good book from time to time, reading was such a lonely activity in the castle. As a child, I much preferred playing with my sister, Evie. Chess is my absolute favorite, though I do love card games."

Branlin winces a little as she watches him in his shackles.  She had almost forgotten he's technically a prisoner and not, like, an uncooperative guest.  

"I could never really get into chess.  I know all the rules, but never anyone to practice with.  However, that the princess plays chess and card games with her brother isn't _exactly_ the kind of information I'm looking for, darling,” Branlin says.

That the term of endearment that Branlin used to share with Grulun- really the only person to care for her besides Kostis, albeit in a different way- slips out while talking to Luciano startles her a little, but she hides it.  She has done this before, engage with the torture victims, but she’s never found herself enjoying it quite like this.

"Ah..." Luciano nods. "Well, I did always find it easier to open up while playing. Unfortunately, I do not have a chess set on me, but I did have a deck of cards on my person when I was captured. Am I being too hopeful in asking you to bring them to me? Assuming they haven't been destroyed...".

Branlin can't help but laugh at his slight audacity.  "They're intact. I was, uh, looking through your things yesterday.   You really want to teach me card games?"

His eyebrows lift in surprise and he breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, I am happy to hear it. As for teaching you, I would be happy to. Not only will it make me a much happier prisoner, but everyone should know at least one game. I feel it is my duty to add to your skillset, my dear, even if it is my last good deed."

Branlin shakes her head as she gets to her feet.  "Glad you have your priorities in order. Wait here."  

She doesn't wait for Luciano to point out that he doesn't have much of a choice before leaving the cell.  Branlin knows she should report on her progress to Kostis, but instead she goes right to the lock up. For a second time, Branlin rifles through Luciano's things, hoping this time she’ll gain some insight into her alarming prisoner.  

She grabs the cards, pockets them, and then keeps poking through his things.  His ring stands out as something clearly special, even if she doesn't really know what it is.  On impulse, she pockets it, too, before heading back to Luciano's cell.

"Sorry that took so long.  If I undo a shackle to make it easier for you to play, promise not to make trouble?" Branlin asks.

"Trust me, I know when not to challenge a beautiful woman," Luciano replies, holding out his hands for Branlin. "You have bested me once before. I will be on my best behavior."

Branlin presses her lips together for a moment as she sits down in front of him and then slowly pulls the keys out of her robe before undoing both his shackles and setting them on the ground.  This is so far outside the bounds of what she normally does that it makes her stomach turn a little. She doesn’t want to think about why she’s doing this.

"Good."  She tucks the keys away again and pulls out the deck of cards, handing them to Luciano.  "So, what are we playing?"

Luciano takes the cards, takes a moment to look over them for any damage and then begins shuffling. "Hmmm...promise not to laugh at me, but I'll teach you something simple to begin with, one of my favorites as a child. Hopefully someone with a background such as yourself can still find some enjoyment despite how juvenile it is. Have you ever heard of War?"

"I was never much for juvenile games even when I was a child, but I'll give it a shot." Branlin says, watching him shuffle.  "Yes, I think I shooed some people out of the library who were playing it too loudly while I was researching once."

It’s halfway a joke.  She didn’t know what they were playing when she shooed them away.

He laughs at that. "So you have always been this serious...interesting." His gaze shifts back to the cards as he begins dealing them out, one by one, until they have two equal piles in front of them. "Right, now, the rules... Rather simple, as I mentioned, we will flip over the top cards from our decks. The person with the higher card collects both of them and wins the round. We keep going until our decks have disappeared and whoever has the most cards at the end, is the winner....though if I can get you to lighten up a bit, I will consider myself one even if I lose."

When he’s done dealing, he rubs at his wrists.  Branlin keeps her face carefully blank as she looks at where the shackles have rubbed his wrists raw.  She wishes that she had learned some sort of healing spell.

"I think I can handle those rules.  Seems simple enough." Branlin says as she takes her cards, flipping over a low card with a frown.  "Actually, I've lightened up quite a bit since meeting Kostis. He's taught me the value of relaxation and taking time for yourself.  If you had asked me to play when I was at the University, I never would’ve agreed. There was always something else to do."

"Curious that such an ambitious man can teach something like that..." Luciano pulls a high card and slides his winnings closer. "He seems like the perfect package."

"People aren't easy to pin down.  They’re not simple. When I met him, I never would've guessed he was anything other than a particularly kind adventurer.  He told me about overthrowing the monarchy and the guard with an ancient magic and I thought he was kidding, and then I saw what was required, and I thought he was really kidding," Branlin says, putting down another low card.  "I'm starting to think you fixed the deck."

Luciano winks at her as he collects the cards. "If only I had put some coin down...too late now, I suppose." He laughs to himself and flips over the next card. "I've had such rotten luck lately, it's only appropriate that it should look up now... but do tell me more. I can not say I have felt for someone as you do for Kostis."

"You can get out of here and end all this real easily.  It would be much nicer." Branlin flips over a card that finally nabs her a win and she sweeps the cards over.  "Really? Someone as charming as you never met someone you fell for? Who fell for you right back? I find that difficult to believe."

A frown creeps onto his face. "It is hard knowing someone's true intentions...I do not want a relationship built on greed, expectations, or ambition. Not to mention, nobles can be quite boring and stuck up. Not for me." His smile returns with his last sentence.  "Happy to hear you think I'm charming, however."

"I guess that makes sense, but still.  It seems like since you ran away, you would've had a chance to meet someone.  Although, I suppose you've been busy." Branlin flips over another card. She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.  "And why's that? I doubt no one has ever pointed out how charming you are."

"Somehow, it means more when someone who can kill you says it," Luciano laughs and flips his card, losing another round to Branlin. "There is not much time for socializing when you're knee deep in undead, my dear, though if I survive this, I suppose I can try to make time."

"If it helps, I'd rather not," Branlin says, scooping up a card and putting down the next.  She raises her eyebrow even higher at the sudden familiarity. "You're quite nice company. I'm sure if you were to join up, once everything is over, you'd have a bit more free time."

"I suppose I would...with having lost the favor of my god as well as my status, I do not believe there would be very much on my schedule. Good news for my love life." He wins the next round and swipes Branlin's card over to his pile. "What will you do once Kostis is victorious? You do not strike me as the kind of person who would be content to just sit on a throne, something we share."

"Better than being dead." Branlin makes a face as he wins the round and she puts down her next card.  "Well, I left the university to go exploring and see what's out in the world. So, I'll probably go back to that.  Feel the wind in my hair and the excitement of going somewhere new."

She frowns a little bit, thinking about what Grulun would say if he saw her choices up until now.  They didn't talk a lot about morality but she would guess he wouldn't approve. He was the best person that Branlin has known, through and through.

Luciano notices her frown and freezes, his hand hovering above his deck. "Something tells me that isn't the dream you're making it out to be."

"I'm happier than I've ever been," Branlin says honestly, considering.  “I was just thinking about an old… rival is the best word. I don’t think he would approve of the turn my life has taken, but he was wrong about a lot of things anyway.”

“You could always ask him what he thinks,” Luciano points out.

“He died,” Branlin says, looking away.  “He’s why I left the university. Grulun sent me a letter during his last days, and for once, he made a good point.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Luciano says softly.  “I can tell he was very important to you.”

“Grulun always treated me with respect, which isn’t easy to come by when you’re sixteen years old and running in the circles I was running in at that age,” Branlin says.  She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looks up at him with a small smile. “He made a crack once about me not knowing dwarvish, so I wrote him a letter in orc- he was half-orc, but I knew he didn’t know the language.  We traded letters in the two languages for a while. I’m fluent in two languages because he was a stubborn old jackass, but he was also so kind. I dunno. I miss him.”

Luciano watches her for a long moment, and Branlin feels the heat rise in her cheeks.  She hadn't meant to reveal something quite so personal.

“So you _do_ have a lighter side after all,” Luciano finally says.  “Which begs the question: what are you doing here, Branlin?”

"I wish Kostis did something with a little less torture, but well, I would guess no relationship is perfect,” Branlin says.  

He lifts his hand to his lips to conceal his laugh. "Ah, yes, despite my inexperience, I suppose all relationships do have their small imperfections- like torture. I don't mean to make fun, but you do hear yourself?"

Branlin's frown deepens.  "Well, he puts up with me being very vain about my hair, so.  It all evens out, probably." She tries to make a joke out of it, but even she can hear how it falls flat.  "And he does listen to me. His plans were originally much worse. Relationships are all about compromise."

"Sure," he responds, clearly not at all convinced. "Well, it is getting late...He must be wondering where you've run off to. Will you be attending the torture session tomorrow? Perhaps I can teach you another game afterward?"

Branlin can't look at him, looking instead at her card sitting between them.  She doesn't like being dismissed, but she can't really blame him. Maybe he's tired of hearing her justifications.  She's certainly getting tired of having to justify herself.

"That'd be nice.  Well. The card game."  She holds out her hand for his stack of cards.  "You're not actually going to give me even a hint of anything useful, are you?"

"You don't think there's anything useful in what I've told you?" Luciano asks with a raised brow, handing over his cards. "Perhaps Kostis will have better luck deciphering it." He raises his free wrists for Branlin to shackle. "Have a good night, my dear."

"Nothing that would be relevant to Kostis." Branlin says, taking his cards and putting them in her robes.  She knows that he would be interested at the very least that Luciano doesn't hate every member of his family, but, well.  Whatever. "I'm sorry about this. Which I know probably doesn't mean much." Branlin slowly shackles one wrist and then the other, frowning at where the skin has rubbed away.  "I'm going to impose and ask you a question before I go. Do you think that once someone does something terrible, it makes them terrible forever?"

"There is always opportunity for redemption... for those who seek it." Luciano studies her a moment, lowering his hands with the weight of the shackles. "I would move quickly, my dear, what matters is what's in your heart at the end of it all, and I fear that may be soon for you."

"You're still not very menacing with the shackles on," Branlin says.  

"That was a word of caution, not a threat,” Luciano says.

Branlin turns to leave, but she stops before she reaches the door, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  She doesn't want to stand by and watch Kostis hurt Luciano; she can't standby and watch him hurt anyone else, no matter what the ends or the cost to her happiness.  Branlin comes back to Luciano, frowning.

"When I was looking for the cards, I was going through your things and this looked important.  I didn't want one of the guards to take a liking to it." Branlin holds out his ring.

The confusion is written plainly on Luciano’s face as she turns and approaches him.  When he sees the ring, he raises his hands and watches as the ring falls into his palm. "It's...thank you."

"I think I probably don't deserve that, but you're welcome.  Just, ah, don't make an escape attempt before I come back. Please," Branlin says, backing away.  Her heart is heavy, but this is what she has to do. "I guess you were right all along. Goodnight, Luciano."

There’s a long pause.  "Goodnight."

* * *

 

Luciano has no idea what Branlin has planned and that worries him. He tries his best to get his ring onto his finger, eventually succeeding and immediately feeling less drained. He takes a look around his cell and considers going against Branlin's wishes but he is unable to find anything of use or a way out. He sits back down with a huff and closes his eyes for the night.

* * *

 

Branlin hurries off to make preparations.  She tries not to think too hard about what she's doing or what it means.  

The first thing she needs is her walking stick.  It was a gift from Grulun after he passed, and more practically, helps her focus her arcane power more effectively.  

Branlin brushes her fingers over the carvings reverently.  

“I hope you'd be proud,” Branlin says softly.  

She enchants it to look like a stack of scrolls and secrets it away in the same room as Luciano's possessions are kept.  

While Kostis prepared some of the alarms on their base, Branlin provided most of the actual security.  After all, evocation is her specialty, and she provides much more firepower than Kostis does.

There's no way to undo all of them without creating alarm, but she can undo some.  The rest, she does her best to add Luciano to the list of “people not to target.” It’ll at least lessen the firepower directed at him on his way out.

Branlin’s not sure if Luciano will want to take her with him, leave her here, or just execute her, but she doesn’t want him hurt because of her if she can help it.  Not anymore.

Her notes are kept in her study.  She’s written a veritable book on the working of the weapon, how it would work, and how to power it based on the creator’s writings.  

Branlin takes her notes in her hands and concentrates.  A moment later, it lights on fire, and she watches numbly as her work burns between them.  

Realizing she’s about to get burned, Branlin tosses it into the fireplace.  It hits her, then, what this really means.

Not only is Branlin going to work against the man she loves, but she’s going to help Luciano kill him.  That is why he came to their little fortress, after all- to kill Kostis, and probably her as well. Letting Luciano go is knowing that she’s willing to accept Kostis’ death.

The thought makes her feel sick despite knowing it’s the only way.  As Luciano perceptively pointed out, Kostis won’t waver in his goals.  

“I’m going to be working late tonight; don’t wait up for me,” Branlin says when she crosses him in the hall.

Kostis leans down to wrap his arms around her, warmth leaching through the layers of clothing between them.  His lips press to the top of her head.

“Sure I can’t convince you to come to bed with me?  You’ve been up late a lot recently,” Kostis says.

Branlin pulls away enough to look him in the eye.  She cups his face between her hands, kissing him lightly.

“It’s almost over, Kostis,” Branlin says.  “I just want it to be over.”

“I know, sweetheart.  I can’t wait either,” Kostis says.  

“I love you,” Branlin says, kissing his cheek one last time before stepping away.  “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Kostis says, heading towards their bedchamber.

If Branlin vomits in a toilet afterwards, well, hopefully they leave that out of the songs.  

Branlin knows the guard schedule, so she knows when the guard in Luciano’s cellblock is overeager and a fresh recruit.  Truthfully, most of the guards are relatively fresh, but this one is especially easy to please.

The waiting is terrible, but when the time is right, Branlin walks down to Luciano’s cellblock and approaches the guard.

"I think I saw movement outside," Branlin tells the guard .  "Go check it out- and be thorough. They may be trying to rescue the prince."

The guard leaves with a nod, and Branlin unlocks the door to Luciano's cell.   "The guard should be distracted for a little bit. I hope you're ready."

"Ready?" Luciano eyes Branlin suspiciously. "Are you going to fill me in on your plans or...?"

"So you don't read minds.  Good to know." Branlin grabs her keys and gestures towards Luciano's wrists.  "I thought you'd like to get out of here. Not get tortured. Uh. Stop us. You know.  That kind of thing."

He allows her to undo the shackles and gets to his feet. "Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical of your intentions here.  My executioner is not just beyond that door, are they?"

"Oh, no, I understand, but I can help you get your sword and armor, if that would make you feel more secure," Branlin says, opening the door a bit wider once Luciano is freed from his shackles.

"Feeling secure is my preference," Luciano replies as he makes his way over to the door and peers out while Branlin watches.  He lets out a puff of breath and then looks down at Branlin. "Alright...lead the way."

Branlin leads Luciano to the storage room, closing his cell door behind them.  She unlocks the storage door, lighting the torches with a wave. Branlin grabs her walking stick, removes the enchantment, and looks up at him.  

"I'll, uh, keep a look out?  I guess?" Branlin asks. She’s not entirely sure how breakouts work.

"Alright..." Luciano looks at her skeptically, but then nods. He starts putting on his armor, a loud and un-quick process that Branlin isn’t sure if she should ask to assist with.  Well, if he needs help, he knows where to find her, she figures. Not soon enough, Luciano turns to her again, sword now at the ready. "I think I have everything...where to then?"

"I guess it depends on what you want to do.  I can either help you get out of here so you can regroup or, you know, finish what you originally came here to do,” Branlin says.

"Are you really going to allow me to do that?" Luciano asks, not unkindly.

Branlin nods, swallowing hard.  She won’t stand in the way of Luciano and his vows.  "He's, uh, asleep right now. So there's that. And the element of surprise!  Would probably help? I think." She realizes that she's babbling and closes her mouth.

"And what am I to do about you?" Luciano asks.

"I guess whatever you think is just.  Whether that's the jail or, well, whatever, I won't fight you,” Branlin says softly.

"Well, before I go about delivering justice, can I ask why the change of heart?" Luciano asks.

Branlin opens her mouth and closes it before opening it again.  It’s a fair enough question for Luciano to ask.

"I love Kostis because he made me feel like a... I don't know.  Cared for. Wanted. Like a person? But if even if I try to lessen the harm he does, that doesn't really excuse me from being a part of it.  And if you can keep your vows even when you have every reason not to, well. I don't know. I can't not help if I can." Branlin sighs, wiping at her eyes a bit.   “I don’t really know if I’m a good person or a bad person, but Grulun didn’t fucking… encourage me to embrace living life just so I could help destroy villages and kill innocent people.  It’s not right.”

He takes a moment to consider her words then steps forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Will you be in danger when I go?"

Branlin looks up at him with a small frown.  "Are you sure you can stop him on your own? Even with the element of surprise, it won't be easy."

"You misunderstand me," Luciano shakes his head. "I may regret this, but you have suffered enough tonight. What will become of you if I leave you with an unharmed Kostis?"

"Uh, well, I'll probably end up in your cell.  He's not a stupid man; he'll figure it out. But he'll need me alive until everything is ready, especially since I burned all my notes so he won’t be able to work from those," Branlin says, trying to shrug it off.  "Don't worry about me. I won’t break."

He sighs heavily and rubs his finger over his bottom lip in thought. "Then I suppose one more question before I leave you to your fate. Why don't you come along with me?"

Branlin blinks.  "I figured you wouldn't want me to, understandably- or trust me to go along with you."

"You know my beliefs on redemption, so are you coming along?" Luciano gives her another shoulder squeeze before gesturing toward the exit.

Branlin nods, taking the lead.  "Yeah. Yeah, I'll come with you."  She's still pretty sure that she's heading for jail but, well, at least she can do some good until she gets there.  "Let me lead the way. I know all the secret ways around. And, uh, thank you. For everything."

"I'm not the one to thank. This is all you, my dear, and I am eternally grateful." Luciano begins to follow her, heavy armor clanging.

"Yeah.  Yeah I guess this is all because of me," Branlin says glumly.  If she hadn't joined up with Kostis, he wouldn't be nearly as far along as he is.  "Also, uh, there are still some guards around. The nightshift guys get jumpy."

“Unfortunately, these suits aren’t made for stealth,” Luciano says.  

Branlin stops him as they approach a bend in the hallway.  She gestures, and he leans down.

“There are two guards posted at the end of the next hallway, and if you trust me enough, I can get them to go away, like I did the guard outside your cell,” Branlin says.  

“I can’t let you fight them alone,” Luciano says.  

“You forget.  I’m in charge.  I’m going to tell them to leave their posts,” Branlin says.  She hands him her walking stick. “If they see this, they’ll get suspicious.”

Luciano nods and watches her go.  There’s a hint of mistrust in his eyes, but not as much as Branlin would’ve expected.

When Branlin rounds the corner, she stops dead.  At the end of the room, there’s nobody. There should be two guards, but there’s nobody.

“The guards are already gone,” Branlin says, turning to look at Luciano.  

“Maybe they left their posts?” Luciano says as he comes to stand with her, handing her her walking stick.  

“It may not surprise you to find out that Kostis is strict on discipline for our -his- guards,” Branlin says, uneasy.  “Just stay alert.”

“Of course, my dear,” Luciano says.

Branlin opens the door to the next room, also empty.  When she steps into the room with Luciano, it slams shut behind them and the far door opens to reveal Kostis.  

“Sweetheart, I thought you were working late,” Kostis says, walking forward.  “But then you burned your notes, deactivated some of our safeguards… Tsk tsk.”

“I’m sorry, Kostis.  I can’t be a part of this anymore,” Branlin says.  “What you’re doing… it’s not right.”

“Stand aside.  We don’t have to do this tonight,” Luciano says.

“Do you really think that you can hurt me, Branlin?” Kostis asks.  He doesn’t sound mad, just disappointed. “You love me.”

“I do.  I do love you,” Branlin says with a nod.  “But I won’t be party to the atrocities that we’ve committed anymore.”

Kostis strides forward, extending his hand towards her.  A ghastly grey beam shoots from his hand, hitting her square in the chest.  

Branlin stumbles backwards, feeling a cold pain shoot through her, and she cries out.  Shit. This is actually going to happen.

Luciano strides between them, sword raised.  He brings it down on Kostis, who barely manages to dodge out of the way.  

“I’m looking forward to putting you in the ground, you irksome gnat,” Kostis says.

He moves to shoot a beam towards Lou, but Branlin points her walking stick towards Kostis to hit him with a blast of ice to throw him off balance.

Kostis looks shocked that she would hurt him.  He shock turns to anger as he rounds on her, shooting another beam at her.

All of a sudden, Branlin can’t see a damn thing.  She stumbles forward as a groan of pain- whose, she can’t tell- and someone knocks her stick out of her hand.  

An arm crushing her to someone’s body- Kostis’, she knows how he feels- and, all of a sudden, a cool blade at her throat.  

When her vision comes back, she sees that Luciano is standing in front of them, looking at them with wide eyes.  

“If you make a move, I’m going to slit her throat,” Kostis says.  

“He can’t,” Branlin says.  She pretends to struggle against Kostis, but uses her struggle to go for the dagger in her robes; she always carries them, but rarely uses them for anything beyond cutting up fruit.  “I burned my notes; he needs me alive.”

“I will bring you back as an obedient servant.  Sap all your freewill, but preserve your mind. You won’t be _as_ effective as you are right now, which is why I didn’t do it before, but at least I won’t have to put up with you anymore,” Kostis says.  

Branlin blinks as her hand wraps around the handle of her dagger.  “What?”

Kostis laughs softly.  “You didn’t really think that I actually had fallen in love with you, did you?  I thought that seducing you would be a little more difficult than bumping into you and saying a few nice words, but you were so pathetically desperate for anyone to pretend to love you that I had you wrapped around my finger in two minutes and convinced to do whatever I wanted in five.”

“That’s not true.  Everything we shared-” Branlin slowly pulls the dagger out of the sheath as her vision blurs.  

She can feel the tears on her cheek as everything falls apart.  The tears blur Luciano’s face, which is a relief for Branlin; she doesn’t want to see the disgust that she’s sure is written there.

“Not even your own parents wanted you, Branlin.  They didn’t even want to name you. No wonder, what with all dramatics.  Gods, it got exhausted listening to you, but I did prove to myself how committed I was,” Kostis says.  He nuzzles her neck, a mockery of their intimacy, as he whispers to her, “I hated every touch, every word.  None of it was true.”

Her whole body feels numb as she stabs blindly backwards, plunging her dagger into whatever body part she can reach as she chokes out a sob.  It was all a lie. All a lie. Everything that she did, every justification, it was all on a lie.

The knife cuts through her throat, and part of Branlin is glad as she hits the floor.  Luciano will finish off Kostis, and she won’t have to face him or anyone else. This is easy.  Dying is easy.

“Branlin!” Luciano yells, surging forward.  He places his hand on her shoulder, and she can feel her skin stitching itself back together.  “Are you alright?”

Branlin nods, not quite trusting herself to speak.  

“Trust me, you’re going to regret that,” Kostis says, from where he’s getting back to his feet.  “The girl never shuts up. She’s the worst.”

It’s tempting to just lay here forever, but, well, she has shit to make up for.  Her walking stick is just a few feet and she scrambles over towards it.

As soon as the wood hits her hand, she feels the power surge through her.  She can push her feelings aside, for now.

“Do you remember that village, Kostis?  I cried for days, after, but you had convinced me what we did was so necessary,” Branlin asks, as she pulls herself to her feet.  “There was nothing left standing when we were through. When _I_ was through.”

“You wouldn’t,” Kostis says.  “You’re pathetic enough to still love me.”

“I’ve done a lot of things that I would never do,” Branlin says.  

Branlin gathers all of her strength and puts it into the fireball that erupts from the end of her walking stick.  It surrounds all three of them, given how close they are, and it burns hotter than anything Branlin has ever created before.

Part of her is tempted to twitch the spell just enough so she’s consumed by the flames, too, now that Kostis is dead.  But she can feel Luciano in the flames, and she’s not going to risk hurting him more.

When she runs out of energy, the fireball dissipates, and Branlin stumbles forward, weak.  There’s nothing left of Kostis but some bones and the pain that he leaves behind.

“Branlin,” Luciano says quietly after a long moment.  

She turns to face him, looking up at him unsteadily.  What comes next, she doesn’t know, but she does know that she’s not ready for it.  

Luciano is looking at her with an expression that she can’t read.  It doesn’t matter, though.

“Guards,” Branlin says, pointing as her vision starts to blur.

Luciano turns, sword flashing, and Branlin falls to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 

The first thing Branlin sees when she wakes up is a stone ceiling.  She’s more exhausted than she’s ever been in her life, and when her mind catches up, she wishes that she had stayed unconscious.

Branlin groans, looking around to figure out where she is.  

“Luciano?” Branlin says, frowning when she sees the figure sitting beside her.

“You’re awake!” Luciano says.  “How are you?”

“What are you doing here?” Branlin asks.  

“You collapsed after that massive fireball,” Luciano says.  “After fighting off the guard, I figured I should make you more comfortable in a bed.”

Branlin’s mouth feels so dry; her voice feels like it’s clawing its way out of her.  “I know I don’t have the right to ask you anything. But where are you going to take me?”

“Take you?”

“Like the jail.”

She hopes that she can see sunlight from her cell.  She doesn’t want to live underground, even if she deserves it.

Luciano runs his hand through his hair.  “I don’t really think you’re a danger to anyone.  You’re obviously not going to try to do more harm.  Locking you up won’t help anyone.”

“So why are you here?”

“What do you mean?”

Branlin coughs when she tries to speak, and Luciano helps her take a sip of water.  It helps soothe her throat and gives her time to compose her response, or at least as much as she can while she’s hacking up her lung.

“Well,” Branlin starts when she can breathe again, “you did it.  You convinced me to free you. That’s why you were so nice to me.  Which is fine, really. You did what you had to, and that’s okay. But your mission is complete.  He’s dead and he can’t hurt anyone else. You don’t have to pretend to like me.”

“My dear, I wanted to make sure you were okay.  I was concerned about you,” Luciano says.

“That’s very kind of you.  Well, I’m alive,” Branlin says.  “Your duty is fulfilled.”

“I didn’t stay out of duty,” Luciano says.  When Branlin doesn’t say anything, he continues.  “I did enjoy our time together, and I’d like to get to know you even better now that you’re not, like, trying to justify atrocities you don’t really believe in.”

“I stood by and literally watched as he tortured you- which doesn’t even make a top ten list of terrible things I did, but the way- and, what?  You want to be my friend?” Branlin asks, skeptical. “You don’t have to pretend to like me. I’m not going to go evil the next time someone evil is nice to me.  I promise.”

“I genuinely like your company, my dear,” Luciano says.

Branlin presses her lips together and looks away.  She’s too tired to argue, but she can’t believe him, either.  At her best, she’s not someone people want to have around- and Luciano met her at far from her best.

“Where will you go from here?” Luciano asks when Branlin has been quiet for a while.

“I really haven’t thought about it.  Don’t worry, I’ll figure out something,” Branlin says.  

“Come with me to the next town, at the very least,” Luciano says.  “Once you get your strength up, we can get going.”

Branlin is too tired to argue, so she nods slowly.  “Okay, I'll come with you, Luciano.”

“Good,” Luciano says, smiling reassuringly at her.  “And my friends call me Lou.”

Branlin gives him a long blink.  

“I would like you to call me Lou,” he says.  

“Okay.  Lou,” Branlin says, still too tired to argue.

Lou smiles again and rests his hand on her arm, squeezing gently.  Warmth flows between them, and Branlin finds it in her to smile back.  


End file.
